Things Won't Change
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: John finds Sherlock after he leaves the wedding and he tries to convince Sherlock nothing will change. First Sherlock Fic, please read I think it is better than the summary, I am not great at them. Rated T to be safe


**Hey Guys! This is my first Sherlock fic so if I haven't got Sherlock or John quite right then that's why. I hope you like it; this can be seen as a friendship or a romance. For me (as the writer) I see it as romance but everyone has their own interpretation of something. Enjoy. **

Sherlock went to dance with the maid of honour but she already had a partner, he looked so lonely standing there alone. He cast a look to John and Mary they looked so happy. _He's happy without me, _he of course had the baby on the way. Through that was to be confirmed, but Sherlock felt pretty certain. _He doesn't need me anymore. _He turned and faced him on last time and whispered "Goodbye John," then he got his coat. Sherlock exited the room and into the night hoping no-one noticed him leave.

However, Molly saw him leave she excused herself from Tom and went over to John. "Molly, you alright?" John asked, Molly seemed to contemplate answering she glanced at the door and knew it was the right thing to do.

"Is Sherlock okay? Only I just saw him leave." She said and then saw John's worry stricken face.

He looked away and Molly followed to where he was looking, he was looking at Sherlock walking off. He smiled at Molly. "I'm sure he's fine Molly, no need to worry."He turned to Mary whispered something and left. Molly returned to Tom and smiled at John as he exited the building.

"Sherlock! Sherlock what are you-" He found Sherlock sat on a bench near the venue, he was just starring into the darkness. _**He probably can't even hear me right now. **_John sat next to him and sighed, this was a mess.

"Sherlock, can you hear me? Sherlock, answer me." John said calmly. "Sherlock, please, something is obviously wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, John. I just needed some air, you know how hard social interactions are for me." He answered more like stated with no emotion in his voice.

John nodded, he wasn't convinced but decided not to press it. "I never did thank you for earlier, with James." He said leaning back and Sherlock turned to face him.

"It was my pleasure, no really it was, it was taking me forever to figure that one out." Sherlock said and it caused John to chuckle, that wasn't what Sherlock was hoping for.

"More importantly, shouldn't you be in there... with Mary?" Sherlock said nodding to the building.

"You left Sherlock, without even saying goodbye, I wanted to make sure you were okay, Mary understood."

Sherlock nodded, "well... you know I'm okay now you can go back now." He didn't mean it to come out so harsh but he didn't take it back.

"I would, if you were really okay." John said looking at Sherlock's hands as he subconsciously rubbed them together. "So what's up?"

"I've already told you I'm fine." he said and looked around as if he was waiting for something or someone.

_What's really wrong is I am scared, scared because things will never be the same, we'll never be able to have our random chats in the middle of the night or whenever I need that someone when I'm in a bad way... _Sherlock stopped thinking when he caught site of John's face, it was then he realised he had said this out loud, he sighed annoyed and out his head in his hands.

"Things. Aren't. Going. To. Chance. Sherlock. We'll still be able to do the things we do now." Sherlock snickered.

"No John they won't!" He yelled and stood up and begun pacing up and down the path. "You won't be able to do these things once you have the baby. Don't you see that?!"

"Maybe not as much, but I'll always have time for my friends Sherlock, why can't you see this?" John said desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Because, John, things change when someone gets married." He sighed raking his fingers through his hair.

"Whose says? Who said things have to change... I don't plan on anything changing do you?" John asked grabbing Sherlock's arm stopping him from pacing.

"People don't _plan _change John, it just happens." He said and tried to get out of John's grip but it doesn't work.

"Not with you and me Sherlock, we haven't got a normal friendship like other people do. I thought you knew this Sherlock. No matter what happens with Mary there will still be time for you and me." John said. "Understand that. Can I ask what has brought this on?"

"Mrs Hudson said things change between friendships when someone gets married." Sherlock sighed and sat on the bench once more.

"Mrs Hudson, she doesn't know everything about us does she, let's keep it that way eh?" John said with a chuckle.

This caused Sherlock to get his usual grin and he looked up to John. "You're right I was being stupid."

"Sherlock Holmes isn't stupid!" John said and bumped his shoulder. "I meant it you know."

"What?" Sherlock asked as he looked up confused.

"You are the only person in this world who I love as much as I love Mary, you know that right," John said. "This is why I know nothing will change."

"I believe you John, and I love you too, but right now you _need _to get back to Mary. Go." He said and John went to walk off but then hugged Sherlock and this time Sherlock hugged him back just as tightly.

"Aren't you coming?" John asked turning back slightly.

"I'll be there in a minute! Now go." He said and sighed deeply. He watched John then saw the taxi pull up. Him walked over to him and cancelled it but paid the man from his time. The man left without complaint and Sherlock looked back to the building. Yes he believed John when he said things weren't going to change and was looking forward to his future adventures with John.

**How was it? Good/not good? Please let me know? Please, I take constructive criticism. I do hope to write more Sherlock but I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
